1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a complementary logic device using spin injection, and more particularly, to a complementary logic device using spin injection capable of controlling two transistors with a single gate electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Logic and switching devices based on semiconductors are most important in integrated circuits which perform and process complex functions, are in high value-added fields, and thus have been researched by various research groups and corporations. Logic devices are in an important field for performing various operations and in a key field that leads semiconductor markets with memory devices.
The most widely used logic circuits in electronic equipment are complementary transistor logic circuits based on Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET). This type has advantages of fast switching speed and low power consumption.
Recently, factors of semiconductor devices that draw great attention are a reduction in size and multi-function. The two factors are linked with each other, and since the current silicon-based complementary transistor technology reaches the physical limits on a reduction in size, new devices and circuits capable of performing various functions are necessary.